


Dreamer's Quest Sidequests

by ChaiDreamLatte



Series: Dreamer's Quests [2]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, April Fools Day, Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Gen, Hearts, Holidays, Puzzles, Reala Day, Swords & Sorcery, Valentine's Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiDreamLatte/pseuds/ChaiDreamLatte
Summary: A series of short stories pertaining to the Dreamer's Quest Alternate Universe.1. Puzzles of Jackle: Claris and Will go through a temple of puzzles made by Jackle.2. Christmas Quest: Helen and Claris find a tree for the Dreamgate Tavern, only to find a shooting star that they wan to retrieve.3. Raining Hearts: Elliot and Will sees hearts falling from the sky in Splash Garden, and begin to catch them.  Only for a nightmaren to steal them; and the chase in on.4. Reala in the Tavern: The one night NiGHTS and Reala switch bodies; Elliot and Helen invite them to the Dreamgate Tavern.





	1. Puzzles of Jackle

The Puzzles of Jackle

A Dreamer’s Quest Story

Andra Fable

A Goodle has entered the Dreamgate Tavern.  That was rather unusual.  The place was crowded, and the Dreamers looked suspicious of the third rank nightmaren being in the tavern.  Claris and Will were drinking apple cider when the Goodle flew over to the two.  Will promptly took out a hand crossbow, when Claris stopped Will, “do not shoot the messenger.” 

The Goodle gave Claris a letter.  Claris promptly bowed in thank them, then opened the letter.  She smirked, then placed the letter into her orange cloak pocket and placed her pointed hat on her head, “want to help me defeat Jackle?” 

“Well, you never gave me a chance last time,” Will chugged the last of his cider, “so sure!” 

“There will be puzzles, this time,” Claris warned will. 

“Helen is the one that can’t do puzzles,” Will exclaimed, “Let me come along, you might need my help.” 

“Sure,” said Claris, “we will be at Mystic Ruins.” 

***

The Mystic Ruins consisted of a lot of rocks, with a stone pyramid at the center.  It was more Alchemist’s works to identify which Dreamer’s Nightopia is was, and the two didn’t quite care.  They both went to the center of the Nightopia where the pyramid resided, where they saw a bunch of weird lines on the front. They seem to be all in eight squares. 

Claris moved the squares, and realizes it’s a sliding puzzle. It took Will to notice it was a cat, and they slid the puzzle to a shape of a cat, and the door opened. 

They were in the pyramid.  They looked around to see an inclining hill.  Will looked behind himself to see something. “Claris, get on my back.” 

Claris looked back, then immediately jumped on Will’s back.  Will ran as fast as he could when a giant rock rolled down the incline.  Will ran and ran, until he saw a wall and jumped onto it where the boulder stopped dead on its tracks.  

“Jackle’s letter said there were puzzles,” Claris complained, “how was that a puzzle?” 

“Did you forget that Jackle is Chaotic Evil?” Will asked, “they would use that sort of trickery.” 

Claris shrugged.  She looked at the next door, which had another puzzle, this time was a riddle.  “Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?” 

“Yes, I forgot that Jackle is Chaotic Evil, with a riddle like this; I’ve read this one in a book once,” Claris rolled her eyes, “Does Jackle really think that I’ll be stopped by an unanswerable riddle?” 

“Do you read a lot of books?” Will asked. 

“I do,” Claris answered with a bit of pride, “why?” 

“Did any famous author write about Ravens?” Will asked, “because if they wrote on a writing desk, and wrote about ravens, then a raven is like a writing desk.” 

Claris’ mouth rounded as she began to laugh, it was worth a try, “Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both.” 

The door opened.

Will looked closely at the door, “seemed like there was a trap for if we thought about it for too long.  Would have gotten you too if it wasn’t for me.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Claris said, “Just because I haven’t cast a spell once, doesn’t mean I’m usele—

As Claris walked through the door and into the hallway, a dart was about to launch to Claris’ head, but she dodged it on time.  She took out her staff and sang from Skillet, “ _I feel it, I feel it, Invincible_.” Claris walked the entire room with the darts coming, but not harming her. Will did the same as he frowned that he couldn’t try to dodge them all. 

They went to another door with another riddle, “What is the sound of silence?” 

“You know, I read too,” Will mentioned with a smirk, “there was a similar riddle in that book, and the answer is probably Dark.” 

The door didn’t open. 

“Well, what do you think the answer is?” Will asked, “my experience with The Hobbit didn’t work.” 

“The riddles were a great part of the book,” Claris winked, “I kind of liked Smaug better though.  I have an idea though…” Claris began to sing some Simon and Garfunkel, “ _Hello darkness my_   _old friend, I’ve come to talk to you again.”_ Claris sang beautifully until she got to the last words of the verse, “ _And touched with the sound of silence.”_

The door opened, and a room filled with gold was inside.  In the center of the room was a coffin that was shaped like a Jester.  When Will and Claris opened the coffin, Jackle jumped out, and threw their cards everywhere.  

That surprise attack did make the two think they need Helen’s shields… come to think of it: her healing ability.  

Claris began to sing, only for nothing to come out of her mouth. She couldn’t sing, let alone speak. 

Jackle cackled their glorious cackle.  “You can’t sing, because of the answer to that riddle.” 

Will thought about it for a second… then realized that was a nastier move than he would have made.  Will took out his hand crossbow and shot each thrown card to the wall.  

Jackle looked straight at Will, “is your boyfriend the reason why you made it this far?” 

“I think that’s Elliot you’re talking about,” Will threw a knife at Jackle, who promptly caught it.  Will took out some blue chips, and promptly placed them in Jackle’s hand “now how about you leave her alone?  It isn’t a fair fight with a mage if she can’t cast spells!” 

“Ack, all I want to do is to defeat Claris, she’s too powerful to be a Dreamer,” Jackle promptly threw the blue chips on the ground. 

Only that they weren’t blue chips. 

They were Will’s infamous blue chip bombs. 

The bombs exploded which made the entire tomb shake.  

Claris promptly hopped back onto Will’s back and he ran as fast as he could.  He didn’t think that batch was that strong.  

They got out of the pyramid on time, and the place collapsed.  

“Oh, this thing will be back tomorrow night,” Jackle said, “but I need to think of a better way to defeat Claris.” 

“You gave her an unanswerable riddle,” Will and Claris simultaneously glared at Jackle. 

“Oh, any answer could have worked,” Jackle retorted, “it was the infamy of being unanswerable that would have stumped the girl and the trap would have woken her up.” 

Claris gave Jackle a nasty gesture with her hand as she got down from Will’s back. 

“Why do you want to defeat her?” Will asked Jackle, “you really have no reason to defeat Claris now that Wizeman is defeated.” 

“Yes, but Wizeman still created me,” Jackle answered, “when the girl was younger, she created havoc on the third rankers, and Wizman knew she would be a threat.  That was why he created me!” 

“So?” Will retorted, “there is no Nightmare Army anymore, why continue trying to take Claris down?” 

“Well, maybe the Nightmaren army will build itself back up by a certain first ranker.” Jackle winked, then realized their mistake, “I said too much.” 

Claris gave Jackle two nasty gestures with both of her hands.

Will patted Claris on the back, “let’s find Helen and get you your voice back.  There’s a lot we both need to tell NiGHTS.” 

They both walked to the door to the center of the Dreamscape.  This adventure was fun until the end.  Yet not all who wander is lost, and those who find things may find what they don’t want to know. 


	2. Christmas Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming, but Claris is just not feeling the spirit due to her part time job. NiGHTS has assigned Claris and Helen to find a tree for the Dreamgate tavern to lift their spirits. Will it work?

Christmas Quest

Andra Fable

 

            Things were awfully jolly at the Dreamgate Tavern.  The halls were decked with wreathes, ornaments, holly, candles, and candy canes.  Owl was hooting familiar tunes as he was polishing glasses.  NiGHTS was leaning on the bar singing along with Owl’s hooting as they sipped on eggnog. 

            Helen felt like it’s a bit early for Christmas, for it was still November.  She placed her newly acquired dream drops in her pocket, then walked over to Owl, “isn’t it a bit early for Chrsitmas?”

            “Hoo, in some cultures, the holiday season starts the second to last Thursday of November,” Owl answered as he gave Helen an eggnog, “enjoy it while you can.  Winters are cold in the Dreamscape.”

            The second to last Thursday of November seemed awfully specific, but Elliot had told her about the American Thanksgiving being on that sort of day.  She smiled and enjoyed the eggnog.  She was not one for Christmas, since it was more a day to watch a movie and eat Chinese food for her.  Yet in the Dreamscape, she didn’t have to feel left out.

            Claris came in with a gloom all over her.  She was wearing a black cloak and a black witch’s hat.  “Ugg, it’s Christmas already?”

            “Being a Scrooge, aren’t you Claris?” Helen giggled, “Why the glum?”

            Claris just glared at Helen like some any old newbie at the Dreamscape, “working at an Electronics store can tear out your soul.” She crashed her head onto the table, “Let me sleep in the dreamscape so I can get twice as much sleep.”

            Owl slammed a glass of eggnog on the table right in front of Claris to wake her up, “you know that isn’t safe, girl.”

            Claris sipped on the eggnog, “I know, but it’s tempting.”

            NiGHTS looked over at Claris, “you know it’s your turn to get the Christmas tree from Spring Valley this year.”

            “Can I do this next year, when I have a better part time job?” Claris asked with guilt in her voice.

            NiGHTS waved their finger, “You said that last year when you worked as a Santa Elf,” NiGHTS whispered something in Nightmaren tongue when a purple flash appeared onto Claris.  Claris’ outfit was suddenly a red minidress and red boots. 

            Helen didn’t know that NiGHTS could change visitors’ outfits so easily, yet then again, NiGHTS was in a jolly get up themselves.  NiGHTS was wearing red with white pom poms on their tassels.

"Oh, how nice," Claris told NiGHTS with a sarcastic tinge, "I look like I'm pandering to consumers for the holiday."

"Let's go to Spring Valley," Helen pulled Claris' sleeve, "we have a tree to get."

***

It was snowy in Spring Valley, and it was freezing as Nightmare.  What kind of place called Spring Valley would snow?  Claris sang, " _The Cold Never Bothered me anyway."_ Then the two warmed up.

"You have spells for everything, don't you?" Helen asked.

"If there's a verse I can think of, I can make it a spell," said Claris.

They began to walk to find a tree.  Pine trees where everywhere, but finding the perfect one was the hard part. 

It's even harder when a nightmaren was blocking the perfect tree.

" _Thunderbolt and Lightning, very, very frightening to me,"_ Claris sang, only for the song not to work.

Helen took out a blue chip, and hit the second level nightmaren with it, and it got knocked out.  "What happened."

"My magic doesn't seem to work," Claris paused for a moment, "but my previous spell worked...."

"That song was from Frozen, which is a snow related song... try another snow related song."

" _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,"_ Claris sang, and a snow flurry appeared in her hands, she threw it towards the knocked out nightmaren who was now encased in ice.

***

The two girls went back to the tavern to confront NiGHTS. Claris began to talk, "WTF, why do only snow songs work?" 

"Oh, you can only sing seasonal songs now," said NiGHTS, "I cursed you when I changed your outfit, so you can get into the holiday spirit during your quest."

Claris rolled her eyes, "how about I wait until tomorrow night to get the tree, then I'll have all my spells?"

"Oh, the curse fades when I either remove the spell, or at the beginning of the spring equinox." NiGHTS chugged their Eggnog and slammed it on the bar, "and if you don't do this tonight, you'll have to wait until the equinox."

***

Back at the snowy Spring Valley, they went back to the tree which had the same ngightmaren encased in ice.  Only one problem: they don't have any weapons.

"Huh," Claris tried to think of seasonal songs that would involve cutting a Christmas tree.  Yet Helen had a plan. “A-Life system, you are great, and you are wise.  Give me your power and I shall give victory.” She summoned a hole where a bunch of nightopians came out of.

Helen used this ability before on Cerberus as a distraction, but she didn't used it often, she wondered why....

"Okay little guys, you need to cut down that tree."

The Nightopians began to cry loudly. 

That was probably the reason why Helen did not use that ability often.  Claris began to sing, " _You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Clause is coming to town."_

The nightopians stopped crying, then listened intently at Helen.  Helen pointed at the pine tree, "do you see that tree over there?  I want you to cut it down and carry it to the door to the Dreamgate and to the Dreamgate Tavern."

The Nightopians saluted then began to work together to cut down the tree.  Once it timbered, the nightopians picked it up and carried the pine tree to the Spring Valley door.

Suddenly, Claris saw a flash at light.  It landed to the ground out in the distance.  "Was that a shooting star?"

Helen used a scrying ability to see what it was, "it's a star."

"Let's go get it!  It'll be perfect for the top of the tree being delivered to the tavern!" Claris began to run the direction, " _Christmas eve will Find Me, where the love light gleams, I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams."_ A trail of light appeared in front of Claris and she followed the light.

Claris looked behind her, where Helen was following her, "finally feeling the Christmas spirit, are you?"

"A little," Claris said, "working retail for so long makes me forget why I'm working in the first place."

"Why are you working retail anyway?" Helen asked Claris, "it doesn't make any sense."

"So, I can give my friends and family nice Christmas gifts," Claris answered.  "You're on my gift list too you know!"

Helen was a bit surprised.  She got an allowance from her parents each month, so she can easily give gifts to her friends for their holiday.  She didn't realize that Claris didn't get an allowance, so she had to work for money.

They saw the star, but soon enough, a giant flying frog gobbled it up.  The frog appeared to be a second rank nightmaren with a tail.  Claris sneered, "Gillwing."

"Aw, you wanted the star for your arbitrary holiday?" Gillwing sneered back at the girls, "Well, this star is far too important for a Christmas decoration."

"Oh, let me guess, you're working with Reala to bring back nightmare?" Claris asked.

"Reala's doing what now?" Helen was a tad confused from the prospect of what Reala was doing and what it had to do with Gillwing.

"Doesn't matter to dreamers like you," Gillwing was about to fly away.

At least until Claris began to sing, " _Sleep in heavenly Sleep, Sleep in heavenly sleep."_

Gillwing made a very loud yawn as if they were falling asleep, then began to fly towards Claris.

***

Claris woke up. 

She was in her bed looking around.  She looked at her alarm to see it was 4AM, a tad too early to get out of bed, but too late to get back into REM.  She was worried about Helen, but at least the tree will get to the tavern alright.  Well, might as well get some extra Z's before school.

***

And like that, Claris was back in Spring Valley, in front of Gillwing, with Helen by her side. 

This time, Helen had a violin with her. "Sing that song again!"

Claris had many questions.  Like how she was able to be at this location once she fell back asleep, and how Helen had a violin?  Yet all she had to sing, " _Sleep in heavenly sleep, Sleep in Heavenly Sleep."_

Helen played the violin to the song, which amplified the spell to affect a second level nightmaren. 

That worked, since Gillwing was asleep.  The star flew towards Claris' hands where she felt a deep warmth from the item, like it was the spirit of the winter holidays itself.  Was this why Gillwing wanted it so badly?

Anyway, they walked back to the door.

During the walk back, Helen asked a random question, "do you think NiGHTS is an angel?"

That was spontaneous and out of nowhere.  Claris had to asked, "why?"

"Just some of the younger visitors had asked me that very question.  NiGHTS has a sense wellbeing towards others, and I have sense that NiGHTS isn't exsactly nightopian."

Claris shook her head, "NiGHTS is a nightmaren who didn't like Wizeman's ways, so they started a rebellion to stop Wizeman.  Now that there seems to be no one to fight, NiGHTS is just being nice to kids."

"Except you seem to know something about Reala." Helen sighed, "if you don't want to tell us, that's okay.  Yet actions will help us keep the dreamscape safe."

"No, Will and I told NiGHTS," Claris said, "NiGHTS is coming up with plans to make sure that the rumors are true before taking action."

Helen nodded her head, "Like a true leader would."

They came upon the door to the Dreamgate.  Time to get to the tavern.

***

The tree was already propped up, but not decorated when the two girls walked into the tavern.  They received some sparkling cider from Owl, which was refreshing for the entire quest they went through.

NiGHTS flew over to the girls and hugged Helen, “I was so worried! I saw the tree appear, and I thought you woke up before you could come back!”

Claris laughed as she placed the star on the tree, “we had to get a star for the tree.”

“Huh, you went the extra mile to get a star for the tree?” NiGHTS teased Claris, “I see you’re feeling some holiday spirit.”

“Maybe your curse was really a blessing in disguise,” Claris smiled as she looked at the star.  Claris looked at NiGHTS, “But I would like my other spells.”

NiGHTS clapped their hands and green and red sparkles poofed out of Claris, “There, your entire spell library is open.”

“Nice,” Claris gave a thumbs up to NiGHTS.

Helen hugged Claris, “I’m so glad you’re happier than last night.”

Claris laughed, “all in a day’s work.  You’ll get an email this afternoon for a Christmas party.”

Helen cocked her head, “a Christmas party?”

“Yeah, on Christmas at my house,” said Claris, “I’m inviting Elliot and Will as well.”

Helen never went to a Christmas party before, so that will be a nice change from her usual Christmases.  She knew the Dreamscape would change people, but not in a holiday magic kind of way. Yet it I a change for the better.


	3. Raining Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mid February and Elliot wants to give Claris a gift for Valentine's Day. While on a quest with Will, it began to rain hearts; which they began to catch for Claris. Yet things may not be lucky when a certain nightmaren wants to hearts as well.

Raining Hearts

 

Andra Fable

 

It was mid February and there was a lot going on in Elliot’s head. In the Waking World, he was dating a cute pink haired girl that he met in a quest in a land where he entered when he’s asleep. Mid February was never a thought for Elliot before, since he never dated a girl before. Yet Elliot thought that he should give this girl a gift.

 

This thought never occurred to Will, because he found no value in mid February. He mostly hung out with his friends at drug stores, and raided half priced candy. Candy was very valuable for Nightopians, so there was a lot of profit in selling candy around that time of year. The power to bring Waking World items to the Nightscape was very useful for Will.

 

The two were exploring Splash Garden to look at the clock and it’s legitimacy. Will brought a pocket watch from the Waking World, and Owl assigned them to set the clock correctly if it was wrong.

 

Elliot ran around the clock and said, “It’s 2:15, on this clock.”

 

Will looked at his pocket watch, and saw that it was 1:15 on it, “seems to be exactly an hour behind.”

 

So Elliot mustered but his strength to turn the smaller hand to the one. He huffed from the great feat as he pushed on the clock hand. He pushes and pushed until the clock on the ground looked like Will’s pocket watch.

 

Will gave Elliot a bottle of water and he chugged it as quickly as he chugged butterbeer. Will was sure they needed to check again next month due to Daylight Savings.

 

That was when it began to rain hearts.

 

According to Owl, Nightopia was an ever changing place. At one moment, everything looked like Christmas, and the next moment, it can rain hearts. The ever changing nature of Nightopia was part of the reason why NiGHTS started the nightmare rebellion, the other reason being that Nightmare never changed.

 

Elliot began to try to catch the hearts, getting as many as he could.

 

Will decided to help by throwing knives at the hearts, and sticking them to the walls around the clock. Admittedly, Will got more than Elliot, which was a win in Will’s mind.

 

After it the hear rain stopped, the counted the roster. Then Elliot asked, “you think the girls will like these?”

 

Will thought for a moment. He knew that Elliot and Claris were dating, so giving her a bunch of heart raindrops would be the perfect gift for Valentine’s Day, but Will wasn’t dating Helen at all. He didn’t have a remote sense of affection to her. This wasn’t a problem, since Helen didn’t show any affection to Will. So it would be weird to give Helen a bunch of hearts. So Will gave Elliot the hearts he took, “you can give them to Claris.”

 

“Wouldn’t Helen feel left out?” asked Elliot.

 

“I wouldn’t be getting any hearts either,” Will sarcastically remarked.

 

That was when disaster struck, when they began to hear bouncing. The bouncing grew louder and louder when they began to see a familiar pink ball rabbit Nightmaren: Puffy.

 

Last time they beat Puffy, they had to use a lot of spells on Claris’ part. As they did not have any spellcasters in their party, so they were doomed for the most part.

 

Puffy grabbed the hearts from Ellitot’s hands, then bounced towards the Ideya Palace. Shoot, if she goes back to Nightmare, there was no way they could beat her!

 

Will threw some blue chip bombs at Puffy, and she suddenly fell. He ran over to her and began to try to grab the hearts, “they’re for Elliot!”

 

“Hey, I may want some too. There’s plenty to go around,” Puffy said in a sing songy voice. She tried to build up some bounce so she could bounce away, but Elliot tackled her.

 

“Can we at least take half of the hearts?” Elliot tried to consider, “we did catch them ourselves, and they’re intended for Claris.”

 

Puffy looked around in fear as she gasped, “You mean that Siren with too many spells? I don’t want her having them, she might get inspired to make more spells.”

 

“What kind of stupid excuse is that?” Will asked Puffy, “just because Elliot is Claris’ lover, he wants help from his friends?”

 

“ _Make it last forever, friendship never ends_ ,” Puffy sang, then inquired, “sounds familiar?”

 

“Lady Gaga right?” asked Will, “Claris loves Lady Gaga.”

 

Elliot got off of Puffy then rubbed his thick blue eyebrows out of annoyance, “It’s the Spice Girls, and yes, Claris listens to 90s pop. I get Puffy’s point.”

 

“But isn’t knowing more spells in Claris’ stack of index cards good for us?” asked Will.

 

“Speak for yourself,” said Puffy, “because of you four, and the Siren’s huge spell box, Nightmare is in a ruined state.”

 

That was when Will remember what Jackle said about the return of Nightmare in October. Jackle was the one who escalated the rumor that Reala was taking over as ruler of Nightmare, and they were repairing themselves to full operation. This might be the perfect opportunity to get the full information that’s needed for the nightmare rebellion. “Yeah, I bet Reala is ruined with his ‘Master Wizeman’ gone.”

 

Puffy nodded their head with great ambition, “yeah, so much that they….” then Puffy got where Will was going with this, “are not doing anything about it.”

 

Will took out a blue chip bomb, “now, we all know something is up with Reala, either you tell me, or you and these hearts will go kaboom.”

 

Puffy looked at Will’s hand, then at Elliot. She dropped the hearts, “how about I give you the hearts rather than the information?”

 

Will could care less about heart raindrops, but sadly, Elliot didn’t have as much charisma as Will. “Done!”

 

Will placed the blue chip in his pouch. He wasn’t going to gain more intelligence this round, but there will be another chance for sure. At least Claris will have a good Valentine’s Day.

 

* * *

 

 

The two went to the Dreamgate Tavern, which looked like it’s usual tavern. Wooden interior, with wooden chair, and the usual hooting Owl who serves some sort of soda this time as night. This time around, he served a black cherry soda.

 

Claris and Helen were already there chatting and giggling. From how they looked, they didn’t adventure at all that night, they were just hanging out a the tavern.

 

Elliot approached Claris and spilled the pile of hearts onto the table, “This is me spilling all of my love to you,” he poetically announced to Claris.

 

Claris blushed, “where did you get these?”

 

“It was raining hearts at Splash Garden,” Elliot laughed, “thought I’d give them all to you.”

 

“Aw, that is so sweet,” Helen emphasized, “I wish I’ll have an other like you one day.”

 

Will could have said that Elliot had sacrificed a lot of information for the nightmare rebellion for those hearts, yet he didn’t. Claris took the nightmare rebellion very seriously, and he didn’t want to worry her. Will felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see that it was NiGHTS.

 

“Helen, Elliot, we need you two to work on a long term mission for the nightmare rebellion,” NiGHTS told the two, “The deadline is April Fool’s Day.”

 

“Why April Fools?” Helen asked.

 

“Because that is the day that Reala and I will switch bodies, and that will give us the proper information we need about the reemerging Nightmare.”

 

 

 


	4. Reala in the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On April 1st NiGHTS and Reala switch bodied. This poses as an advantage for the team.

Reala in the Tavern (Thought you Ought to Know)

Andra Fable

  
Through the second half of February through all of March, Elliot and Helen brainstormed like crazy both in the Dreamscape and in real life of what they’re going to do about this great intelligence opportunity that NiGHTS had given them.

What NiGHTS explained is that every April 1st, Reala and NiGHTS switch bodies. It was a prank from Wizeman, but when NiGHTS rebelled; they realized that Wizeman couldn’t undo the spell. If Wizeman was dead, then the spell could not be undone for the rest of eternity.

However, this would be an advantage that year. NiGHTS was told from Will that Reala might be planning something devious ever since they’d defeated Wizeman. The only guess is that Reala was trying to bring back Nightmare, as Reala as their ruler.

Yet that was all based on assumptions and from the speech from second levels not wanting to say much about the situation.

They decided that the first step was to tie up NiGHTS, then when midnight strikes, that Reala will also be tied up.

What about after that?

Elliot suggested that he can hit Reala with his sword and ask questions; then when Reala answers, Helen can heal them.

Helen refused, since she found it to be cruel. Especially in the case that Reala wasn’t planning anything at all.

The next plan was to get Claris to volunteer to enchant Reala so they can do her bidding and tell the Dreamers what they want to know.

When approached with the plan, Claris rolled eye eyes, “I still can’t find a spell that can enchant a second rank nightmaren, let alone a first rank. I tried my enchant spell on Reala before at the Crystal Castle, remember?”

Then Helen came up with a better idea. She did some research on gaining intel and found a potion that can make anyone say what they’re thinking. It exist in their world too, but they cannot access it due to their young age.

Will could easily bring that potion from the waking world, but his age would restrict him from buying the potion at all.

They both look at the tavern keeper, Owl. Owl was an old bird who is able to serve any kind of drink. He never served alcohol, but he someone gets juice and soda from somewhere. Elliot bluntly walked over to Owl and said, “what do we need to do to get some booze in this joint?”

“Hoo,” Owl exclaimed with some sense of offense, “I do not serve that potent drink to minors. Most Visitors exit the Dreamscape by the time they’re of legal age to drink. I cannot give you some, you’re too young.”

Elliot shook his head, “it isn’t for me, it’s for a nightmaren.”

Owl gave Elliot a look like he was a two headed dragon, “I sure hope the nightmaren isn’t third rank.”

“No, first rank,” Elliot informed Owl.

“Oh, does NiGHTS want the drink? Because I can give them anything. NiGHTS’ effort is greatly appreciated by us Nightopians; and we’re delighted to give them anything.”

“No, it isn’t NiGHTS, it’s Reala,” Elliot said, “we’re inviting them to the tavern in April.”

Owl made an exacerbated hoot, “Reala, in my tavern?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure they doesn’t do anything,” Elliot said, “How about it?”

“Well, I get the drinks from Will. If he’s able to get some, I’ll be willing.”

Back to square one.

A lanky young boy a year older than Elliot with gray flowing hair, dark skin, brown eyes, and a white poncho came to the bar, “what soda do you have today?”

Owl gave him a blue raspberry soda, which showed quite a glowing appearance. The boy looked over at Elliot, “you’re looking for something more potent?”

Elliot nodded head.

“Tyr Grimson,” he introduced himself, he made a ball of water from his hands, “if it’s liquid, I can do anything with it.”

Elliot looked at the ball of water in Tyr’s hand. It was clear and pure, unlike the electric blue of the soda he was drinking. “So you can make, say, cider more fermented?” Elliot looked at Tyr, who cocked an eyebrow seeming like there’s a catch, “What do you want from this?”

“A Dream Drop,” said Tyr, “I heard to tales of a Helen Cartwright bring people back to sleep and back to the Dreamscape where they were they were after they wake up. I want that ability.”

Honestly, Elliot did’t know much about Helen’s Dream Drop collecting. He knew that the amount of Dream Drops she had gives her abilities like healing and making shields. Yet he didn’t know if certain Dream Drops give certain abilities. “Go talk to Helen, I can’t make her give up her dream drops without her permission.”

Tyr walked over the Helen, and they talked for a while. Tyr came back with a dream drop in his hand, “ended up, she had one more than she needed to have the spell. She can’t extend the effects of other spells other anymore, but she can gain that ability back when she gets another dream drop.”

  
On the evening March 31st, Elliot and Helen tied up NiGHTS in the storage closet of the tavern. If they were to convince Reala to not attack the other dreamers, they need to secure them first. NiGHTS agreed, and said that they will also get intel from the nightmaren. As the clock stoke midnight, a wall of light flashed, and Reala appeared in their place.

Reala looked around, “this isn’t the usual place NiGHTS kept me tied up for the day.”

Helen laughed, “no, this is the tavern. We are striking you a deal. Elliot and I are not adventuring tonight so we can show you a good time at the Dreamgate Tavern.”

Reala began to giggle, that giggle turned into full laughter, “and why would you do such a thing?”

Elliot frowned, “we know you were hit hard by Wizeman’s defeat. We know we were both responsible, so we want to make it up to you.”

Reala made a huge grin of glee, “that’s all fine by me.”

Elliot took out his sword and cut the ropes around Reala. Reala was free for the night, but Elliot knew there was still risk of him saying anything about these rumors of the return of nightmare.

They went to the tavern. Elliot saw Tyr placing a spell on one of the taps, then jumped across the bar. He grabbed Elliot and whispered to him, “I told Owl to only use that tap on Reala. He knows why.”

Elliot returned to Helen and Reala who were ordering drinks. There was sparkling apple cider available that night. Owl gave Reala the potent cider, and gave the kids the regular cider.

“Why sparkling cider?” Reala asked Owl, “isn’t that a New Years drink for visitor children?”

“Hoo, back in the olden days, April 1st was the new years. The calendars were switched to being January 1st, but April is still a symbol for a new start for some people.”

Reala took a sip of the cider, “you have always been a silly old bird with your silly facts.”

Elliot chimed in, “these days, dreamers pull pranks on each other on this day. It can vary from sutffing vanilla pudding in mayonnaise jars, to making up a story on the internet.”

“Isn’t your internet already full of fake stories?” Reala spitefully said.

Helen defended that, “sometimes information can be slightly falsified to satisfy an audience, but on April Fool's Day, these stories are completely fake.”

Elliot began to laugh, “like once, there was an announcement of the Dreamcast 2.”

“Oh, or the Twin Seed Sun’s story about how Twin Seeds was going to make another clocktower to match the exiting Twin Seeds clocktower,” Helen giggled.

"So, people make stories as a joke," Reala spun their glass around, "you know whoes a real joke? Wizeman!"

The two got excited that Reala's going to give information.

"Wizeman is always trying to extend the amount of space Nightmare, but from what I found out: our space is sufficient. What we really needed was the implement Nightmare into other worlds like Nightopia."

That sounds more horrific than what Wizeman was doing. That explained Puffy being able to get into Splash Garden. Yet if the Nightmare Rebellion needed to stop it, they can!

"Do you think you can do that?" Helen asked.

"Another of these things please," Reala wiggled his glass at Owl as Owl made another cider for Reala. "Of course, I can! I did most of the leg work for Wizeman, I mean, being Wizeman's right hand maren wasn't even the extent of my title. Wizeman can create nightmaren, sure, but I did all of the organizing."

Suddenly, the three were interrupted by a song. Claris was singing by microphone with a band behind her singing Under Pressure by Queen, "pressure, pushing down on me, pressure pushing down on you."

Reala's eyes grew wide, "That's The Siren! How is she not putting a spell on everyone?"

A girl with black hair in a bob, brown eyes, and a red cloak sat with the three, "that's my doing. Claris may be The Siren, but I am The Poet. One of my spells allowed her to sing while not casting any spells for tonight. Coincidentally from a movie composed by one of the same artists. Rin Vow the Poet, at your service."

"Another mage I suppose," said Reala, "so you cast spells another way?"

“Oh yeah, in the Waking World, we have poetry, kind of a written version of music,” Helen explained.

“What fools thy mortals be,” Rin announced, “anything can be poetry if you really think about it. I can make up a poem and make it a spell, or do what The Siren does and get some already written poems and use them as spells. In the waking world, I’m a poetry writer and reader, thus giving me these abilities in the Dreamscape.”

Reala looked around, “wait, so you all can’t do spells and fight in the Waking World like you can in the Dreamscape?”

Elliot realized that Reala hadn’t been to the Waking World. The perception of Dreamers is through both worlds, but a nightmaren and nightopian doesn’t know squat about the Waking World except for what Dreamers say about their worlds.

Rin hemmed and hawed until she admitted, “There is no magic in the Waking World. Most of us Visitors theorize that our abilities here are connected to our abilities in the Waking World. Per say, the jocks and goths are fighters and rogues, while the nerds and preps are mages and healers.”

Admittedly, Elliot being a jock and Helen being a prep may fair to their own abilities. They awkardly laugh at that observation.

“It’s not tired and true though,” Rin mentioned, “my friend Tina is a nerd, but due to her LARPing, she’s a fighter who can cast fireballs in the Dreamscape.”

A big smile came about Reala, “so you’re saying that your abilities in the Dreamscape are not present in the Waking World?”

“They’re more heightened in the Dreamscape” Rin explained.

“That’s all I need to know.” Reala slammed their glass empty on the counter, “Just watch out, Twin Seeds is the center of all dreamers.” Then Reala attempted to fly away.

Helen immediately stood up and made a bubble around Reala, “Reala, what in the world are you planning?”

“You think I don’t know what you’re trying to do,” Reala exclaimed, “I know you’re trying to figure out my plans to bring Nightmare to it’s former glory, plus some. Yet you’re at a disadvantage, because all of you won’t be able to use your powers.”

Reala may only had two drinks, but explaining their sudden plans wasn’t the best decision to say that at the tavern.

Yet the Dreamers knew exactly what the plan was: Reala was going to attack from the Waking World.

  
The next night, NiGHTS called a meeting between the four heroes. NiGHTS had a whiteboard with the Twin Seeds Clocktower on it. “So, everyone in the tavern heard that the nightmaren are going to attack the Waking World. That’s good that they all know. And they all know that they’re attacking via the Twin Seeds Clocktower.”

Will raised his hand, “why?”

“Twin Seeds in the Dreamscape is a mixture of Nightopia and Nightmare thanks to my rescue last July, so it gives Reala an idea of what the Waking World looks like to cast the spell to transfer worlds. What you all need to figure out, is how to fight the nightmaren without magic.”

Will took out a notebook, “I got the contacts of other dreamers. Tyr Grimson says that he can figure out a material that can harm nightmaren. He may be from Iceland, but his knowledge of science can be transferred to anywhere in the world.”

“Do you know Tina?” Claris asked, “she’s a LARPers at Twin Seeds Division of the Liv Guild. She can train the fighters and rogues!”

“I know of Tina,” Helen said, “your friend Rin knows her.”

  
“This may take more planning than last time, but you all will be able to save your world,” NiGHTS said, “yet if you meed someone in the Waking World you might have seen in the Dreamscape, just say these three words: Are you Lucid?”

 


End file.
